Someday
by Earthia
Summary: A quick look at Kara/Lee


Desolate, save for the one, did they skim across space, silent partners wearied from their long journey having protected their cargo thus far. The lonely man, the last and only one left of his brethren directed them. Flashes, so much that had come but much more that had yet to be! He saw that future for which Creation had dreamt, he saw ages upon ages, and the repetitive nature of humans, but also he saw the bright flaming light of sincerity and goodness which could strike from the heart unto evils with the greatest strength and accuracy.

And so the silent void was filled by the empty words of the last man to steer the destiny of Galactica.

"Last lines. Toward the Sun, orbital range. Stop. Continue. Death. Orbit. Eclipse. Stop. Favored Cylon…Daniel. Murder, Cain and Able. One Able survived. Final Creator savior. Caprica. The Pianist. Love. Murder. Child. Orbit. Eclipse. Sun Sol. First Hybrid. First Rebirth. Banished. Light. Dawn. Kara Thrace. Earth. Sun Sol…"

The streets of perhaps the world's greatest metropolis bustled with life, people from all walks and privilege moved down the heavily crowded sidewalks of New York City. Pushing through the crowds was one particular young man, his auburn hair ruffled by the light breeze, his blue green eyes looking about for the quickest route, toward his destination, but he would inevitable be for his Law School classes, no matter what direction he went at this point.

Running a hand through his hair, and still glancing around, seeming to try and will the pedestrian crosswalk signal to show the white little man, and sighing in frustration as it did not, cars whizzing by, and people bustling and crowding the sidewalk's edge.

Lost in his own thoughts, his footing was not prepared for the body which collided with his own. Stumbling forward, catching his balance, he turned in disgust, ready to rip someone apart when his eyes caught the green ones of the blonde who was trying to collect herself.

"I am so sorry," she said running a hand through her short blonde hair, brushing it behind her shoulder as she looked in the startling eyes of the man before her. Realizing that she had stopped, she stuttered, "I wasn't looking where I was going," reaching down and picking up the magazine she'd been reading, "See," holding it up in his face, "Oh sorry," and pulling it back, "It's about Mitochondrial Eve, its quite fascinating."

Trying to restrain the chuckle that he was surpressing, "I can see…no feel it," and from her quizzical look, "The pain in my back side tells me all about it. You should be paying better attention when navigating."

Arching one blonde eyebrow, "Excuse me, but I am an excellent navigator, its always been my Dad's greatest amazement that I can find my way home from anywhere!" Smiling with triumph.

Smiling back at her infectious smile, "Liam," stretching out his hand.

"Jo," reaching out and grasping his hand in return. And if ever they had felt an electric shock, they did now, but that didn't make them release the hold on the other, if anything it made them hold tighter, hanging on to that shadow of a feeling that echoed in the recesses of some lost space between them.

"Where are you headed?" she asked smiling at him, her eyes daring him to say something.

Realizing that this was his chance to impress or at least attempt to get her number, he smiled and winked, "Doesn't matter now…you want to go grab some coffee?"

And as he stepped forward, she stood still, looking at him as he turn around, the space between them seemingly infinite, the crowds still pushing by, but they didn't move. Lost in some world that they didn't even know…and then reaching forward, for whatever reason that inclined the usually eccentric blonde, she took his hand and asked, "Do you believe in God and reincarnation?"

"Something like it," he whispered back to her as she stood just in front of him, barely a breath away. Caught between the rash desire to kiss the strange woman or to quickly jump back from fear.

Smiling devilishly she replied, "Thank god," and then still their hands holding him she pulled him toward the street to cross and looking at him with those mysterious green eyes, "You know its kinda late how about something a little stronger than coffee?"

"Late," he asked flabbergasted, "Its 330!"

Waving his comment off with ease and leading their way, "I know this great little hole in the wall place, come on!"

Smiling and laughing at her audacity, "What do you do?"

Rolling her eyes, "Historian/Theology major, I am studying for my PhD right now. You?"

"Law," he said holding his chin up a little higher.

"Ah," she said rolling her eyes at him, "The self righteous type," nodding it and trying not to laugh.

"Well I don't ask random strangers about their religion beliefs," he said with a little bit of agitation. And in that moment when she turned to face him, he was sure she'd run but instead she smiled and shook her, taking his breath away with her carefree nature, because even though he hardly knew her, he was sure that deep somewhere there was some recessed anger, but before him stood a woman shrouded in happiness and light…his own angel.


End file.
